This study will investigate a new chemotherapy regimen for the treatment of stage II with N-myc amplification, clinical stage III and clinical stage IV neuroblastoma. The study population will include patients with stage II with N-myc amplification, stage III or IV neuroblastoma greater than or equal to one year of age. Toxicities of the regimen acceptable in neuroblastoma patients will be assessed.